Viaje astral
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Todo comienza en diversas partes del Mundo, cuando varias personas duermen o están practicando algún truco de Oriente, son llevadas a tener un viaje por el mismo Planeta juntas y descubrirán los misterios que guardan muchos países. Dedicado a Slash Torrance como homenaje.


**¿Alguna vez has sentido que cuando te acuestas para dormir sientes que tu cuerpo se queda paralizado? ¿Acaso lo has sentido? ¿Sientes que puedes viajar libremente?. Eso es lo que tratará este One-Shot, dedicado para Slash Torrance. Los personajes que aparecerán son propiedad de los distintos dueños y empresas (Gravity Falls y otras series), menos mi OC Montana y Alexander.**

* * *

Cada día que pasamos en esta vida se convierte en un desafío, para otros es un juego, no hay barreras que se lo impida, ellos lo consiguen, pero para otros, es un día a día sin más que sufrir y pedir que llegue la noche o un día libre para descansar. Para Montana, esos días eran a veces complicados por el estudio o porque su familia lo atacaba porque ellos no tenían a otro a quien echarle la culpa. Él cuando se molestaba, se lanzaba a la cama y dormía un rato, tratando de evitar los problemas.

\- _No sé para qué tuve que nacer, la vida es injusta, ellos jamás me aprecian. Salvo Yuuka. Ella sí me entiende._ Pensó el joven, quien se quedó dormido al instante.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en un pueblo del Noroeste de los EEUU, lleno de misterios, conspiraciones, mitos y leyendas, llamado Gravity Falls, allí estaban dos pequeños niños gemelos, Dipper y Mabel Pines, quienes estaban pasando sus vacaciones de verano en aquella región con su tío Stanley Pines y sus amigos, era de noche, no corría ni un sonido por el pacífico pueblo, salvo en la "Cabaña del Misterio", donde pronto ellos quedaron inmersos en un profundo sueño, del cual tendrían un momento tan importante por recordar.

* * *

A su vez, en la Londres del Tercer Reich, allí estaba el famoso Teniente Primero de las SS Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, severo, frío, inteligente, calculador, feroz y demás características que lo describían, él se hallaba haciendo ejercicios espirituales del Oriente, en especial de Japón con su amada novia, la Quinta Hokage Tsunade, la cual estaba cumpliendo con él ya su primer año juntos, tras haberse conocido en la "Guerra Nacionalista".

* * *

Todos estos sueños se conectaron, Montana sintió como que caía por un vacío sin fin, un precipicio del cual no encontraría jamás el suelo, hasta que de golpe, quedó parado en seco, suspendido en el aire y poder respirar por unos segundos, hasta que recuperó su función primordial.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué nos pasó? Preguntó sorprendida Mabel y Montana fue hacia ellos, también se encontraba su amada Youkai de cabellos verdes, la cual fue hacia él.

\- Tranquilos, esto se llama "Viaje Astral", no estamos muertos, simplemente nuestras almas decidieron salir de nuestro cuerpo y recorrer el Mundo, podemos hacer lo que queramos. Dijo Ford Pines a sus sobrinos.

\- ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes? Les preguntó el joven Montana, quien venía solo, hasta que Yuuka hacia sus brazos.

\- Por supuesto, venga, únase a este viaje. Le invitaron amablemente los de Gravity Falls.

\- Por Dios, que bueno es tener el alma libre y así ir deambulando por todas partes. Agregó Alexander, el cual era el responsable de haber lanzado ese "Viaje Astral".

\- ¿Usted lo hizo? Quiso saber Dipper.

\- Sí, para así estar unidos. Respondió el bosnio a la pregunta del joven.

\- ¿Y adónde iremos? Preguntó Soos.

\- A cualquier parte, están en Buenos Aires. Les señaló Yuuka a ellos en un mapa.

Para ellos, ese viaje simbolizaba que comenzaría un descubrimiento tras otro de aquel país, por un buen rato, hasta que se despertaran.

\- Esto no es Buenos Aires. Alegó Alexander.

\- Disculpen, estamos primero en Siria. Remarcó Montana, mostrando las calles de una reconstruida nación y con su Presidente en el poder todavía.

\- ¿Qué parte es? Quiso saber Mabel.

\- Damasco, una belleza. Dijo Montana.

\- ¿Y Alexander y Tsunade? Preguntó Soos.

\- Aquí, perdón, lleve a mi novia por Rusia. Le encanta el Este de Europa. Respondió el Teniente del Este.

\- ¿Tan rápido viajas? Preguntó, por su parte, Wendy.

\- Así es él, si eres un inmortal, puedes ir adonde quieras. Remarcó la rubia Hokage.

\- Alepo, Al Raqqa, Idlib, Hama, Deraa, Homs y Deir Ez Zur. Detalló Alexander los sitios que había conocido en su viaje con Tsunade.

\- Que belleza es este país, Dios. Detalló Mabel, quien fotografiaba cada palmo nacional, en especial de Palmira.

\- Sí, pero con una triste historia, por culpa de un montón de asesinos con traje y corbata, llamados Potencias de Occidente lo intentaron destruir, pero no lo lograron. Alegó Alexander, quien sentía de vuelta esas ganas de volver a matar norteamericanos y a sus Aliados, como había hecho en la guerra.

Por su parte, Montana volaba sobre la "Vieja Ciudadela de Alepo", donde habían estaban los castillos reconstruidos y las calles de la Capital, se sentía totalmente nuevo estando con esa gente.

(Música Promise, versión extendida del OST de Silent Hill)

En ese momento, después de estar sobre Siria, pasaron a otro lugar, lo que parecía ser una ciudad abandonada, escenario de alguna guerra, pero pronto se darían cuenta de que estaban un sitio que fue olvidado hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

\- ¿Dónde estamos ahora? Este lugar se me hace familiar. Quiso saber Tsunade, la cual bajó a tierra con los demás y caminaron por las ruinas de una ciudad abandonada.

Ni más bien pusieron los pies en la tierra, notaron que todo estaba completamente inundado, las casas, los edificios, los negocios y hasta los árboles, todo estaba completamente muerto, sin vida, abandonado, como si el paso de una gran cantidad de aviones de guerra hubieran bombardeado esa zona hasta reducirla a lo que era ahora. No había palabras para describir lo que era ese sitio tan desolador.

\- Conozco este lugar. Dijo Dipper.

\- Dilo. Pidió Montana.

\- Esto es o era más bien, "Villa Epecuén*". Reconoció en un libro que llevaba en sus manos.

\- Oh si, el pueblo que fue inundado en 1985 y que jamás volvió la gente a este lugar, ¿por qué será? Quiso saber Mabel.

\- Las aguas cubrieron este lugar por completo, Dios, es como la postal de Bosnia-Herzegovina. Dijo Alexander, mientras que caminaban por las calles desiertas y abandonadas.

\- Jamás en mi vida supe que un pueblo así estuviera por mucho tiempo bajo las aguas. Se sorprendió Wendy.

\- Ni yo. Alegó Soos.

Giraron hacia una zona de barrio, en donde todo era ahora escenario de agua y escombros.

\- No hay nada de valor para documentar. Dijo Montana, quien iba con Yuuka, tomados de las manos.

\- La avaricia de algunas personas los llevó hasta saquear lo poco que quedaba, hasta ser recuperado y de vuelto a sus dueños. Dijo Mabel, triste.

Alexander miraba en su mapa digital la posición geográfica.

\- Estamos en el Oeste de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, un poco más y estaremos llegando a La Pampa. Señaló el Teniente del Este.

\- Es impresionante esta zona, si vamos más hacia el Sur, llegaremos hacia la Costa Austral. Alegó el Tío Stanley.

Avanzaron más, llegando hacia el centro de la ciudad, en su camino habían árboles que habían perdido sus hojas y estaban totalmente pálidos y blancos, ya que las aguas los había liquidado de sus nutrientes.

\- Este sitio es una atracción turística. Detalló Wendy, reconociendo el valor histórico del lugar.

\- Además hay una sola persona que vive acá. Solo una que no quiere irse, se llama Pablo Novak*. Señaló Montana al único civil que vivía en las ruinas de aquel sitio.

\- Es sorprendente, el miedo a estar solo se supera, no lo puedo creer. Wendy estaba totalmente sorprendida de oír semejante fortaleza de aquel hombre que vive todavía allí y que se piensa ir.

Siguieron caminando, no les parecía que hubiera nada en su camino, aquellas líneas plateadas que los unía a sus cuerpos se extendía y parecía no tener fin alguno, para ellos era estar con una total libertad, hasta que despertaran.

\- Aquí venían cientos de personas para vacacionar, era como un Gravity Falls Argentino, hasta venían judíos porque las aguas de este sitio tenían y siguen teniendo un gran nivel de salinidad para curar a las personas que tienen dolores en los huesos. Señaló Ford Pines.

\- Bellísimo, tal vez mande gente desde el Reich para reconstruir este sitio, tiene tanta historia y leyendas. Dijo Alexander, fascinado por la historia.

Veía que ya el Sol estaba por salir.

\- Bueno, amigos, me parece que ya es la hora de ir regresando a casa, ¿no les parece? Preguntó Tsunade a los presentes.

\- Que mal, no quisiera irme de aquí. Bufó Mabel, sintiéndose triste porque iba a despertarse.

\- ¿Por qué no se vienen desde Gravity Falls y Londres para acá? Los podemos llevar, el Don de la Mafia, Leopoldo, me puede dar unos coches y los llevo de recorrido por el Oeste y también por el Sur y el Sureste de la Provincia de Buenos Aires. Sugirió Montana.

\- No está nada mal, allí nos veremos, cuídate, amigo. Le desearon los gemelos Pines, los cuales le dieron un abrazo junto con Yuuka.

\- Antes de irnos, ¿Qué tal una foto para el recuerdo? Sugirió Leopoldo, quien tenía su Smartphone listo y encendido.

\- Perfecto, dale. Dijo Montana y se tomaron una foto en la entrada al pueblo.

De ahí, cada uno partió hacia su hogar, despertando al día siguiente.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y pronto Montana se despertó, estaba Yuuka durmiendo a su lado, pasó su mano por los cabellos de su chica, escuchó fuera de su habitación que su familia había solucionado la disputa y que estaban preparando asado para esa mañana otoñal, pero para el chico aún estaba cansado y cuando volvió a acostarse sobre la almohada, giró la cabeza y miró hacia aquella foto.

\- _"¿De dónde la he...?"_ Se preguntó, cuando recordó todo ese "Viaje Astral" y a sus nuevos amigos, junto con los otros de la Mafia que eran inseparables, Yuuka y él habían hecho nuevas amistades con aquellos personajes de Gravity Falls, el Teniente de las SS del Tercer Reich en Londres y su novia de cabellos rubios.

Aprovechó para tomar su celular y mandó un mensaje por _"Whatsapp"_ hacia aquellas personas.

\- _"¿Cuándo nos reunimos?"_ Decía la pregunta y la mando al grupo llamado _"El Club de la Cabaña del Misterio"_.

Tardaron en responder, hasta que finalmente hubo respuesta.

\- _"La semana que viene, ¿les parece?"_ Preguntó Dipper con Mabel, sus tíos Stan y Ford, Wendy y Soos.

\- _"No tengo problema alguno, me pasaré con Tsunade unos días allá en Buenos Aires, luego iré a Liberty City"_ Respondió Alexander con Tsunade.

\- _"Perfecto, nos vemos la semana que viene, cuídense"_ Les deseó Montana.

\- _"Igualmente, un gusto conocerte a tu novia y a ti"_ Se despidieron ellos y pronto el chico volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiéndose mejor en su aspecto moral y emocional, mientras que abrazaba a su novia y ambos volvieron a quedarse dormidos.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 *** Villa Epecuén: Fue un pueblo ubicado en el Partido de Adolfo Alsina, en el Oeste de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, que durante el año 1985 sufrió una severa inundación, por la ruptura de un dique y que llevó a la evacuación total de sus habitantes. Las aguas no bajaron hasta el 2009, ahora es todo un pueblo fantasma, hecho ruinas y silencioso.**

 *** Pablo Novak: Es el único habitante que queda en el pueblo de Villa Epecuén, volvió en el año 2009 y no piensa irse, ya que tiene su hogar.**

 **Bueno, aquí lo tienen, le doy las gracias a Slash Torrance por la inspiración, sus historias son muy buenas, llenas de misterio, situaciones paranormales, de todo. Gracias y sigue así con tus historias que son perfectas :3**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana :D.**

 **Dentro de poco se vendrá otro One-Shot de las aventuras de estos personajes. Por ahí para el Viernes que viene sale una nueva entrega de estas mini-historias. :).**


End file.
